The Question (2023 film)
The Question is an upcoming American Action film scheduled to be released on June 2023. It will be directed by long time Question fan and director of Man Of Tomorrow, Simon Soul, and The Dark Age: Chris Stockwell. The movie and its sequels will take heavy inspiration from the Christopher Nolan Trilogy with it being mostly realistic with some exceptions. It would take place in the same universe as Man of Tommorow Story (Summarized) Vic Sage, after his father left him at age 11 as well as his mother with no answer, he started wondering why, resulting in him through out the years start dabbling into conspiracy theories until the age of 26 after he had gotten a job as a investigative journalist in when he at some time discovered a connection to his father and alot of the crime and corruption in his city of Hub City, all leading back to a Reverend Jeremiah Hatch, a crime boss posing as a reverend at the church he went to as a kid with him believing that he needs to help God destroy humanity with its own illness: Crime. Vic then decides to attack Jeremiah head on but doesn't want him to know who he is just in case he fails so he buys some black hair dye and a mask at a costume shop that would make it so it would look like he has no face. So then he breaks into the church late at night and tries to take down Jeremiah but of course gets his a** kicked and he runs away and is eventually saved by Richard Dragon, a man who Vic used to live next door to when he was a kid. Here Vic tells Richard what he was doing. Here Richard reveals that he is a retired member of a global espionage organization called "G.O.O.D" as he then tells Vic his origin story all the way up to him joining "G.O.O.D" with it ending with him telling Vic that he retired the organization after he and his partner Turner fought a highly trained assassin that people only call Onomatopoeia, ending with the assassin escaping and Turner being mortally injured and even though he did recover, Richard saw that one of these days, he could die on one of these missions, so then after he required, he decided to spend the rest of his life in peace in a suburban area. Richard then agrees to train Vic in martial arts and eastern philosophy so Vic won't die like Turner almost did, which after the a** kicking he got, he accepts and trains with him. Unfortunately Jeremiah, after the attack, enlisted the help of a global assassin by the name of Onomatopoeia who is known for killing vigilantes with extreme joy and skill with him being called Onomatopoeia because of him always carving the onomatopoeia of the things that killed his victims on their stomachs. So then we get a story about Vic training with Richard during his off days from work while also fighting crime and corruption by night using his new skills, keen mind, and knack for conspiracy theories to help him figure out who is a corrupted official and how he should take them down, while trying to figure out how to take down Jeremiah, find out the identify of Onomatopoeia and defeat him, all the while falling in love with his co-worker Myra Connelly Cast * Vic Sage/The Question played by Karl Urban * Vic Sage (Young) played by ??? * Myra Connelly played by ??? * Jeremiah Hatch played by ??? * Richard Dragon played by ??? * Richard Dragon (Teenager) played by ??? * Ben Turner played by ??? * Ben Turner (Teenager) played by ??? * O-Sensei played by ??? * Sebastian Sage/Onomatopoeia played by ??? * Renee Montoya played by ??? * Blue Beetle (Cameo in newspaper) played by ??? Sequels A sequel is scheduled to release on June 3rd, 2025. Category:Movies